We propose to test the efficacy of methadone temporary support, a strictly time limited (1 year) program for stabilizing heroin addicts on long-acting methadone (levo-alpa-acetylmethadol, LAAM), then tapering dosage and eventually discontinuing the opiate, with intensive supportive services throughout the duration of the program, and during aftercare. As part of this research we plan to study plasma levels of LAAM, to compare the efficacy of a tricyclic antidepressant with an established medication (diazepam) in management of the withdrawal syndrome, and finally, to test the efficacy of the antagonist, naltrexone, in preventing or reducing the frequency of relapse during the abstinence phase after withdrawal. If LAAM is not approved by FDA, methadone will be used instead.